


Nothing Is As Strong As True Gentleness

by melliyna



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Foursome, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lark and Aaron Hotchner. A study in tea, sweetness and awesome. What happens when people encourage my notions *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is As Strong As True Gentleness

Aaron makes tea for Lark. Or rather he gets halfway through making tea when she walks around to him and, with a smile, asks if the man would be okay with an embrace. They are both as it turns out, very good about asking about these things. Lark is being particularly careful lately, though she never avoids the scars on his body.

They kiss softly in the kitchen of discipline cottage and Lark can taste the tea as she kisses Aaron and somehow, it's all very sensible and quiet. She thinks about Rossi and Rosie, who like to turn debate in to...whatever it is those two have and how this is different entirely and different again from what she and Rosie have.

Her love for Aaron is quieter maybe, but it is not lesser. And if they are both perhaps a little similar (the caretakers, the negotiators, the ones who make peace) then they have learned how that works and their own weak-spots. Sometimes she watches Rossi and Rosie watch them with a sort of studied bewilderment. Aaron the ambient healer mage who become a harrier for a lot of the same reasons Lark teaches, fights and uses diplomacy.

This is a good thing, that she will fight for.


End file.
